


I won't let them forget you

by Firey_Mana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Aunt May, Hurt Michelle Jones, Hurt Ned Leed's, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Identity Reveal, Lot's of angst, Never heard of that, No Plot/Plotless, Not A Fix-It, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avenger's 4, Secret Identity, kind of a continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firey_Mana/pseuds/Firey_Mana
Summary: *Spoilers for Infinity war part 1*In the wake of the battle of Titan, a badly injured Tony Stark returns to Earth to find out a mass funeral will be held for the world, including a ceremony for the fallen Avenger's.When Tony realizes only Spider-Man will be honored, and Peter will lay forgotten, he asks Aunt May for her indirect consent in revealing his identity to the world.





	1. 1

_“I’m sorry”_

The words rang through his ears on the way back to Earth. It was the only reason he hadn’t collapsed from exhaustion. That, and he wasn’t sure if he would wake up again; but mostly because the kid had the nerve to apologize before he died. He played that scene over and over in his head, wondering, why, why would he ever apologize, when a wave of realization struck him.

 _“What if somebody had died tonight? Different story, right? Because that’s on you. And if you died, I feel that’s on me.”_ Peter never forgot what he said, if anything, it seemed he took those words to heart. Tony’s eyes glistened again, not the first time on the trip, and certainly not the last, when Nebula broke him from his thoughts. “We’ll be back at your planet soon. You need to get up here, so you can talk to your people.” she said dryly.

Tony nodded, and got up slowly, holding his side. He saw stars and dark spots in his eyes, and had a splitting headache from the pain. He sat down in the chair next to Nebula, and strapped in with a grunt.

They were on the Milano, and it was in fairly good condition. Certainly better than Nebula’s ship, which she crashed into Thanos, and was a lot more cramped. She told him not to touch anything when they went in, and he rolled onto one of the beds. That was a few hours ago. “One jump out,” she said. Tony grunted in response.

He should feel relieved. But all he feels is dread. Dread of facing Pepper after nearly dying, or worse, finding out she was part of the unlucky fifty percent, dread of not seeing Rhodey or the other Avengers, and dread of talking to Aunt May about the last family member she had. If she was still alive that is. He just wanted to rest, and before Nebula could say anything, he blacked out in the chair.

The next few days went by like a blur. He got his side healed by Shuri’s technology, and caught up with the ex Avenger’s. Things were still tense between them, but they pushed it aside, and tried to figure out how to go forward. Tony later went to Peter’s and May’s apartment in Queens, and he asked her if he could reveal his identity. She said yes, and that was that. He stayed with her for a couple more hours to comfort her, and he made sure to make it clear how proud he was of Peter.

 

A couple days later, the worlds largest mass funeral was held. A record no one was wanting to beat. There were parades everywhere throughout the world. Everyone lost someone, and the streets were full of crying and hugging people. When it came time later that night to honor the Avengers, they had the decency to be solemn. But to the ones who survived, they were frustrated, and angry.

Not completely out of hatred, but mostly out of sadness. The only one who wasn’t with them was Tony. He was at the Midtown high auditorium, and was preparing to make an international livestream, one that would be played at the Avenger’s funeral as well. All of Peter’s remaining classmates and fellow students, including their families were invited. No one except Tony and a few others knew what it was about, and many were confused why Tony Stark of all people was using their school for the presentation.

Sitting in the front rows were May, his friends, the teachers, and the people on Peter’s decathlon team. Tony watched them with sadness from the backstage, and got ready. He had been a mess in the aftermath of Thanos’ attack. Much worse than after New York. And he didn’t know if he would recover this time. At least no one he really cared about died then. But he owed it to Peter to make sure that they remembered him.

A few minutes later, the lights dimmed, and the curtains drew. Tony stepped out into the spotlight, and gave them a sad smile and wave. “Hello, everyone.” he said solemnly, “Usually I like to start these off with a joke or something extravagant, but I can’t. And that would be insulting to the people who died.” he said, “I know a lot of you are confused as to why I decided to do the presentation here, of all places, but the reason was because of Peter Parker.”

He let those words sink in before continuing. “Some of you knew him, some better than others,” Tony continued, “He was a student of this school, and a personal intern of mine. But he was also a friend, and someone I trusted. The Peter you knew was only half the story. His smiling face, and quick jokes were his staple, but he was hiding behind things nobody should at his age. The Peter you saw was merely a mask of the real kid who you should be proud of.” Tony paused for a second, “Because Peter Parker was Spider-Man” there was shocked murmuring going throughout the crowd now, and Tony let them mutter for a moment before continuing.

“Using BARF from my memories, I still haven’t come up with a better acronym unfortunately, logs from his suit, and therapeutic clips from his therapy using BARF, I’m going to show you what Peter Parker, the real Peter was like.” he said to them. “You all know that he lost his parents when he was young, and that his Uncle was murdered in front of him a couple years ago. Only a week before reports of a new masked vigilante showed up “

“He was fourteen when I found him,” Tony continued, “he only had his powers for a few months, and was already using it to do good. Out of blaming himself for the death of his Uncle, which, he never forgave himself for, and his total commitment to helping people. He was an honorable young man, probably one of the best I’ve ever met, and he still could’ve been so much more."

"But now, I want to direct your attention to the screens.” On the stage, the props shimmered, and was replaced with the view of a small apartment.

Tony and May were talking on the couch, as Peter walked inside. He stuttered a bit, and introduced himself. Tony steered the conversation to him, and he got a few minutes to talk about an ‘internship’. Just as Tony remembered. He watched from the side, but it hurt to do it, so he glanced to the audience, and saw May and Ned crying. Another pang of guilt washed over him, and he focused on the scene instead.

“As walnut date loaves go, that wasn’t bad.” digital Tony said, “Oh look, what do we have here? Retro tech, huh? Thrift store? Salvation army?”

“The garbage actu-” Peter started to say.

“You’re s dumpster diver,” Tony interrupted.

“Yeah, I was- anyway, look, I did not apply for your grant.”

“Nuh uh,” Tony said, pulling out his phone, “Me first. Quick question of the rhetorical variety,” he said flipping his phone up to show a holographic video, “That’s you, right?” he asked, pausing on him.

The scene played through exactly how Tony remembered it. Peter tried, awkwardly to deny it, and Tony egged him on. He looked for signs of where he put the suit, talking about ‘UFOs over Phoenix’ when he poked a stick up to the ceiling, lifting up a wooden panel, and dropping down a red and blue suit. Peter jumped up, grabbed it, and stuffed it in the closet, trying to play it cool. Digital Tony tried guessing his name, and Tony chuckled sadly at the memories.

Peter walked over to his desk, and told him about how his day was going fine up until now. He missed the old Peter. The one that was still insisting on doing homework, and had at least a manageable self-sacrificial streak. Tony complemented Peter on his webbing, and they talked briefly about his powers. When Peter was about to explain the “long story” Tony realized he never asked the kid exactly how he acquired his abilities. He knew it was an accident, but didn’t press further.

Then digital Tony asked Peter about responsibility. Why he was doing what he was doing. Tony knew just how mature he was, even at his age, he hoped others would see it as well.

Then they started talking about a mission, and going to Germany. Peter shot a web at the door, and the scene shifted around. This time, it was focusing on Peter’s video taping adventures. Tony manipulated the footage to be 3D instead, so it could be followed around easier. Watching his expression at his new suit was humorous.

And he never acted more like a kid.


	2. 2

_Aunt May_

 

May could barely watch the scenes unfold, as Peter talked to Tony for the first time, reacted to his new suit, and had his first real fights. She nearly broke down several times already, and was exhausting the tissues she had near her. Ned was sitting next to her with his remaining family, and held her hand in comfort.

She thought about all the times she helped him with his homework, every time she comforted him when he got hurt, every time he came home without a smile on his face, speaking at a million miles an hour to distract himself, and her, and she would talk to him until he opened up. And then Ben was killed, and Peter got his abilities, then nothing was the same.

When she found out he was Spider-Man, all that changed. She yelled at Tony for a while for lying to her, and then she set up a curfew system for him. No big shot criminals unless he got Tony as backup, no staying past midnight, no using powers to help with chores, that kind of thing. After a few weeks, it was almost normal again,

He was still the same Peter, albeit sometimes disconnected, and more tired. But he still had his responsibility, and helpfulness that made her so proud of him. She just wished he was here.

 

_Ned Leeds_

 

Ned watched Peter’s and Tony’s first interactions with a sense of pride in his best friend.

Ned had been Peter’s friend for years. They met at Midtown high in Freshmen year, each wearing a Star Wars shirt, and had been inseparable since. Some likened them to brothers more than friends. They went over to each others houses all the time, working on something or another together. Sometimes it was a science project on the side, but it was usually a movie marathon or grand legos build. They used each others spare legos to plan and build a ‘homemade’ Death Star for months before their families caved and got them the actual set. The both of them were so excited they spent all their free time working on it together.

Then he found out his best friend was secretly a superhero.

At first it was amazing, to know a sorta-Avenger, and be able to work with them on some things.

But watching what Peter went through shattered that. He could tell Peter was more closed off than usual, even with him. All his hero work, homework, and personal duties took a toll on him, and he started to hate what it put him through. He was always his “guy in the chair”, and he did his best to support Peter in whatever he did.

Sometimes, there was a sense of normalcy, with him, as they built legos after school, or made nerd jokes with each other. But there was a tense underside to it all, that made sure it didn’t last long.

He wanted so badly for the Peter talking on the stage to be real.

 

_Michelle Jones_

 

Michelle had known Peter and Ned for a few years, or more accurate, had been around them for a few years. She had started getting to know them in the last year.

She knew Peter was hiding something, even suspected he was Spider-Man after the Vulture incident, but she didn’t expect, or want it to be true. He was quiet, nerdy, bullied around. All those things and more that made him being a vigilante superhero seem laughable.

She wished she saw it earlier. Maybe she could’ve helped him, convince him not to go to leave the bus that day. Even if he vanished with them, at least he would be here.

He was always nice to her, in an awkward way. He didn’t know what she liked, so it was sometimes amusing to her to watch him try and figure out how to include her. But it gave her a warm feeling knowing he really did care.

She was happy to have known him, but sad she’ll never see him again.

 

_Flash Thompson_

 

Flash watched the scenes unfold in disbelief. How Peni-Peter was a superhero, how he worked with the Avenger’s, how he could easily take him down anytime he wanted. But he still couldn’t believe it.

He had always bullied Peter since he first saw him, he always backed down and took it when it was just him, but Flash messed with his friends to see how far he would defend them.

He was always jealous of Peter, he always seemed to have the answer to everything, and could do anything a teacher asked for on the spot, without seeming to make any effort. He always had better grades then him, and it made him mad. How someone could be so effortlessly smart.

Unfortunately, it took his death for him to realize how wrong he was about Peter, and how wrong he was for bullying him, and the other kids.

 

_Steve Rogers_

 

Steve watched the presentation unfold with interest and sadness. Watching Peter was like watching himself when he was younger, except a lot more capable. It was almost uncanny. He knew the kid looked up to Tony, and all the Avenger’s; but he didn’t know how _genuine_ he was. He suddenly regretted dropping that walkway section on him, and wished he had the chance to meet him. To really meet him.

 

_The Avenger’s_

 

The rest of the Avenger’s watched from their seats along with the crowd, as scenes shifted back and forth, from their talk in Tony’s car after Germany, to snippets of Peter doing patrol, to him imitating the Avenger’s, all the way to his and Tony’s argument after the ferry incident. They all saw who he was under the mask, A kid with the world on his shoulders who did his best to make the most out of anything.

Then it eventually shifted to the Vulture incident. They had heard about it while on the run, but couldn’t do anything out of worry of being captured. They watched as he talked with Toomes and Liz in the car. As he figured out who Peter was, when Toomes threatened him, and when Peter went into the dance, saying she didn’t deserve him, before he bolted out of the hall to catch him. Then it showed Peter and Toomes talking inside the warehouse. When he dropped the building on him, there was audible gasps. Peter cried out with fear, for anyone to help him, but gritted his teeth not long after and encouraged himself to start shifting the cement pillers until he could lift them up.

He proved he was strong, both mentally, and physically.

Then it showed the followup, as he caught up to the plane, and battled the Vulture in the sky. They watched Peter use his web to turn the plane away from the city, and saw him tumble across the sand at high speed. Something that would kill anyone else. They watched the rest of the battle with intense interest, and when the Vulture suit exploded, the Avenger’s weren’t the only ones surprised when Peter pulled him out. The fact he showed mercy to someone who tried to kill him showed how strong his moral compass was.

He had, time and time again, proven to be worthy of being called an Avenger.

Then the scenes shifted again. To the day the spaceship arrived. The audience tensed, with the Avenger’s included. There was a brief scene, provided by Ned, as Peter asked him to provide a distraction so he could leave the bus. It shifted again, and he was holding up the hammer of Cull Obsidian. He quipped, greeted Tony, and was hit into the air by Cull Obsidian. Tony gave him a brief rundown, and Peter went after Ebony Maw.

Then he followed him up to the ship, that was quickly heading up to space. Tony went after him, and launched the Iron Spider suit to him so he could breathe. Later on, Peter dropped down silently behind him. Tony gave a startled yelp, and silently argued with him until he asked how he would rescue Strange. As always, the kid had a pop culture reference to go off on the fly.

 

_Tony Stark_

 

Tony watched, with growing pain, as Peter fought on Titan. Some scenes were left out, and after a while, as Tony watched Peter get smashed into the ground by Thanos, saying “Insect”, a small part of him wondered why Peter passed up the opportunity to kick Thanos in the face and yell out “Spiders are Arachnids”. He had to smile softly at that, knowing full well he would’ve done something like that.

The last scene was the hardest to decide whether or not to leave in. On the one hand, everyone on Earth all knew what happened, they all saw someone turn to dust, but he wasn’t sure if he could show Peter’s death. He knew it was coming, unlike everyone else. But eventually, he decided to use it, and he focused his mind on one last scene.

 

They were all on Titan, after Thanos took the time stone, and were all gathered around, wondering what to do, and how to get back. Tony was worried beyond belief, and hoped that the team back home would be able to stop Thanos from getting the last stone; when Mantis spoke up for the first time in awhile, saying that something was happening, before turning to dust. And one by one, the guardians turned to dust. Shortly followed by Stephen, who said he was sorry, and that it was the only way before turning to dust himself.

 

When he wasn’t thinking about Peter, and this presentation; he was wondering what exactly he meant when he said that, and wondered if it wasn’t over for Peter.

Then came Peter’s time, and Tony couldn’t find it in himself to watch this time. Seeing it in his head was one thing. Seeing it recreated was quite another.

He said that something didn’t feel right, before stumbling into Tony’s arms. He clung to him like a lifeline, and begged him to let him live. And Tony so badly wanted to do that for him, he roughly laid Peter down, and looked at him once more until Peter said those words “I’m sorry.” before fading away.

 

Around the auditorium, and around the watching world, went silent.

“And that was it.” Tony said sadly, stepping onto the stage for the first time since the presentation started. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. “Looking back at the footage, it looked like out of everyone who died, he was unlucky enough to actually feel it. Everyone else seemed to go painlessly. Confused, but painlessly. But something in Peter made him feel it.”

Tony paced around, before continuing, “I don’t think I should have to tell you he deserved better. After everything, all he deserved was a normal childhood. But instead, he tagged along on an alien spaceship to fight n evil alien, intent on destroying half the universe.”

“Peter had every reason to be bitter, to be resentful, to hate the world. He lost his parents, his uncle, and was bullied throughout his life. But he did not, not once, break. He just took it in stride, and fought past the pain to make himself a better person, and to make the lives of the people around him better. That’s much more than I can say. For that, I will always remember him. And I am proud to have fought by his side.”

“And finally,” Tony said, “A couple of the Avenger’s wanted to say something as well, so I’ll turn it over to them in DC.”

 

_James Rhodes_

 

Rhodey walked to the podium where hundreds of thousands of people stood before him, any other day, it would’ve felt like a big day, but now it just felt devastating.

“I had the pleasure to meet Peter several times over the past year,” he began. “In the time I knew him, he was very smart, loyal, and caring. I once sparred with him, and he was so excited I beat him simply because he kept getting distracted. He was always ready to help other people, and I still believe that if everyone were more like him, the world would be a better place. I wish him peace, and hope that he is reunited with his family again.” he finished before taking a step near Natasha and Steve. Rocket, Shuri, Okoye, and Bruce were sitting across from them, and Thor was in a chair near Steve. But at once, they all got up, and stood as one.

 

“Today,” they said together, “We honor, and remember those we lost. They will never truly die, as long as we cherish them from our hearts. So remember them, remember the life they led. And don’t let it be in vain.” they said. Around the world, hundreds of millions of lights went up, lanterns took to the skies, and candlelight vigils were carried out. For the first time in history, humanity stood as one.

 

In the subsequent weeks, kids in school talked about Peter with reverence. He was bullied, he was a nerd, but he rose above the bullies, ran with his nerdiness, and became a hero. So they started standing up too. Kids who used to be bullied became the defenders, and the bullies shrunk down from them. Parents all over New York left massive flowers in thanks for helping making their children braver, and kids left gifts thanking him for inspiring them. People even put up memorials for Uncle Ben. And worldwide, people remembered him. They remembered the kid, who stood up for what was right, the kid who never hesitated to protect people, the kid who was willing to sacrifice everything, if it meant others would be safe. The kid who sacrificed himself for the universe.

 

Tony mused on the Milano some months later, looking out at Earth once more; _we have bigger fish to fry now_. He thought to himself.

Because nobody messes with the Avenger’s and gets away with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin
> 
>  
> 
> That's all! I don't really do stuff like this.   
> I actually write science fiction, and some fantasy. But it's all my work. Like an idea about a hive-minded alien race, invading Earth for its biosphere to prevent their civilization from collapsing. Or a (halfway finished) novel about two alien civilizations, orbiting two different moons around a gas giant, one in the space race era, and one in the medieval era. Or a (technically finished novel) about an emergency mission to Proxima Centauri using a wormhole that failed, and sent them to another galaxy instead. 
> 
> And many more where that came from. 
> 
> But this idea has been bugging me for a loooong time, so I just had to write it out. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> And one question, do you think I should post my partial works here? Or develop even more fan fiction? I kinda want to do a Marauder fic...(Idk) Or both?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I wanted to split this between two chapters, because I wanted to make the ending good. It should be here in a few days at least, since it's mostly finished. But there's family stuff (Nothing bad!), so that might cut time out for writing/editing.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed though, I hope I got the characters right so far. Next chapter will be a lot more detailed.
> 
> Also, I'm so new to posting this, I had 7 drafts of this before I realized what I needed to do to post :')


End file.
